The present invention relates to ink ribbon cassettes used, for instance, in printers. More particularly, the invention relates to an ink ribbon cassette in which ink is supplied from an ink-impregnated material to an ink ribbon.
Heretofore, in most ink ribbon cassettes of the type in which ink is supplied to ink a ribbon, an ink tank containing an ink-impregnated material is connected to a locking device provided in the cassette body. However, these cassettes are disadvantageous in that it is necessary to manufacture the ink tank separately, and the cassette body is intricate in construction, with the result that these components are relatively high in manufacturing cost.
An ink ribbon cassette in which an ink-impregnated material is loaded directly in a container integral with the cassette body has also been known in the art. However, such an arrangement disadvantageous in that it is difficult to completely seal the container. Therefore, if the cassette is subjected to vibration or temperature change, the ink has a tendency to ooze through the gap between the cassette body and the cover by capillary action, thus smudging the cassette and other members.